Una Tarde En el Parque
by Kai-chan
Summary: Lean Una Historia de Navidad Antes de leer esto, aqui está, el comienzo de la Gran Saga, cuidado Myotismon siendo inmaduro y algo de bashing generico xD


Un día en el parque  
Aka las aventuras de Myotismon el niño elegido  
Por Lina-chan

Nuestra historia comienza en el lugar menos imaginado, del digimundo, los restos del castillo de Myotismon.  
Myotismon: BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! DERRUMBARON MI CASAAAAAAA!!!   
Piedmon: (gota) Ya ya (le palmea la espalda)   
Myotismon: PERO QUE HICE DE MALOOOOOOOO?!?! BUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!   
Piedmon: (Gota)   
Myotismon: Y AHORA DONDE VOY A VIVIR?!?!?!   
Piedmon: Er... No se supone que estas muerto?   
Myotismon: Y TU TAMBIÉN!!! CUAL ES LA DIFERENCIA?   
Piedmon: no "vives" en ningun lado porque estas muerto!!   
Myotismon: AAAHHHHHHH... Pues en donde voy a MORVIR?!?!?   
Piedmon: (Se cae)   
Myotismon: ESTOY MOLESTO!!!!! (digievoluciona a Venom myotismon)   
Piedmon: (gota)   
Venommyotismon: DE ACUERDO!!! QUIEN DERRUMBO MI CASA!!!!?!?!?!?!   
Devimon: FUE ANGEMON!!! YO LO VI!!!   
Venommyotismon: AAARGH!!! ME LAS VA A PAGAR!!!!   
Piedmon: (desde abajo) OYE!!! TIENES ALGO ENTRE LOS DIENTES!!!   
Venommyotismon: En serio?!?! (saca a Demidevimon de entre sus dientes)   
Demidevimon: @_@   
Piedmon: (gota)   
Venommyotismon vuelve a ser Myotismon y comienza a tirarle de la ropa a Piedmon.   
Myotismon: Piedmooooooooon!!!! _ Quiero matar a Angemon!!!! _  
Piedmon: Es realmente necesario?   
Myotismon: Claro que lo es!!!! _   
Piedmon: Pero...   
Myotismon: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! _   
Piedmon: Es que...   
Myotismon: SI NO TE INTERESA ME VOY SOLO!!! ARGH!!!   
Piedmon: Es que soy alérgico a las plumas!!!!   
Myotismon: (se cae)   
Piedmon: (gota)   
Myotismon: Peroooooooo....   
Piedmon: ARGH! De acuerdo! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Odaiba, totalmente ajenos a este suceso, un grupo de niños elegidos se levantaba de su resaca navideña...   
Tai: Argh... que paso?   
Agumon: Te comiste todo lo que quedaba en la casa...   
Tai: Y porque me duele taaaanto la cabeza?   
Yamato: (se levanta y le tira un palo de amasar por la cabeza a Tai) BAKA!  
Agumon: Por eso!   
Daisuke: (se despierta) Alguien vio a Kari?   
Veemon: (hace que no con la cabeza)  
Daisuke: (se pone de pie) VOY A BUSCAR A KARIIIIIII!!! (Va a salir)   
Ken: (Desde un sillón, y es aparentemente el único junto a Iori que no esta destrozado por la fiesta) No te va a gustar nada lo que vas a ver... ^^   
Daisuke: Y porque no?!   
La puerta se abre golpeando a Daisuke, y entran Kari y Takeru de la mano.   
Kari y Takeru: Hola todos!!   
Kari: (Saca su cámara y saca una foto de todos con cara de sueño durmiendo en el piso) MOMENTO KODAK©.  
Ken: (toma la cámara de Kari y saca una foto de la cara de Dai) ESO es un momento Kodak©!  
Yama: AAAARGHHHHHHH!!! MIREN ESTE DESORDEN!!!!!! MAS VALE QUE SE PONGAN A LIMPIAR YA!!!   
Todos: Y porque?   
Yama: no me obliguen a usar esto! (saca la guadaña de Phantomon para mas referencias ver aqui)  
Todos: (se ponen a limpiar) 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por otra parte Piedmon había decidido que la mejor manera de que Myotismon dejara de quejarse por lo de su castillo era que se distrajera con otra cosa. Desafortunadamente ese día no era el mejor para tratar de conquistar/destruir el digimundo, ni para matar/torturar niños elegidos, así que decidió que llevaría a Myo al parque de diversiones. 

Myo: Pero... Y mi castillo? Mi venganza?   
Pied: Eso puede esperar! Es hora de divertirse!!! (Tira a Myo de cabeza a una montaña rusa)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Odaiba, la casa de Yamato estaba finalmente en orden.   
Tai: Ufff... al fin!   
Mimi: En casa no me hacen hacer nada de esto!!! _ Además me duele la cabezaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! _   
Ken: Jeje resaca...   
Mimi: _   
Joe, Izzy, Michael y Wallace/Willis: Que paso?   
Mimi: Chicos! al fin despiertan!!!   
Joe, Izzy, Michael y Wallace/Willis: Mimi-chan!!!   
Mimi: no se irán a pelear de nuevo no?   
Joe, Izzy, Michael y Wallace/Willis: UH?   
Mimi: No recuerdan?   
Joe, Izzy, Michael y Wallace/Willis: Iie!!!   
Mimi: Aahhhhhhhhh...   
Joe, Izzy, Michael y Wallace/Willis: Que dolor de cabeza!!!! _   
Mimi: Er... no habrán recibido una de estas? (levanta la botella)   
Joe, Izzy, Michael y Wallace/Willis: Hai.   
Mimi: (gota) Ken!!!!   
Ken: Que? (sonríe inocentemente)   
Mimi: Porque nos mandaste estas botellas?!?!   
Ken: Las botellas? Er... las mande vía DigitalExpress hace un año...   
Mimi: Y porque? Que tiene de divertido?   
Joe, Izzy, Michael y Wallace/Willis: Eso!! Ahora nos sentimos mal!!!!   
Ken: Er... en su momento fue divertido!!!!   
Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Michael y Wallace/Willis: QUE MOMENTO?!?!   
Ken: OIGAN! Hace un año era el Kaiser!!!   
Mimi: Y?   
Ken: Planeaba emborrachar a todos los niños y conquistar el digimundo mientras les duraba la resaca! Jejejeje....   
Todos: (Se caen)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por otra parte Ken no era el único que había hecho planes a largo plazo, ya que Piedmon tenia todo el día planeado para mantener a Myo entretenido.   
Pied: MIRA!!! SÚBETE A ESO!!! (Tira a Myo a otro juego)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Odaiba...   
Sora: Y que creen que debamos hacer ahora?   
Piyomon: Eso!! ^^  
Dai: Deberíamos ir al digimundo!!!!   
Tai: Oye! No debería haberte dejado ser el líder!!   
Dai: (le saca la lengua a Tai) Ahora yo tengo los lenteeees!!! JAJA!!! (Usa la PC de Izzy para entrar al digimundo)   
Tai: BUAAAAAAAAA!!!! _ QUIERO MIS LENTEEEES!!!!   
Yama: Compórtate! (lo golpea con el palo de amasar)   
Tai: Er... gracias necesitaba eso ^^   
Ken: (gota) 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el digimundo....   
Veemon: En donde estamos?   
Dai: MIRA!!! UN PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES!!! (arrastra a Veemon)   
Todos: Un parque!!!!! (salen corriendo)   
Ken: (recoge a Wormmon) Vamos (sale caminando)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piedmon: Vamos Myo! Súbete a este juego!!!   
Myo: Pero me mareoooooooo _   
Piedmon: No seas aburrido!!!! (lo tira en otro juego)   
Tai y Dai: Ese no es Piedmon?   
Todos: OOOHHHHHHHH!!!!   
Piedmon: LOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS!!!!   
Iori: Que el no estaba muerto?   
Piedmon: Y eso que importa, ahora no lo estoy!   
Tai y Dai: A pelear!!! Oye! YO soy el líder! YA CÁLLATE!! LOS LENTES SON MÍOS!!!!   
Todos: (gota)   
Piedmon: No quiero pelear!!!!   
Todos: NO?   
Piedmon: Vine a traer a Myo-kun que esta deprimido!   
Todos: (gota)   
Myo: (baja del juego) @_@ Estoy delirando, ahora veo a los niños elegidos... (se desmaya)   
Piedmon: Er... (gota)   
Ken: (llega caminando) Hey Pied-san! Que haces aquí? (estrechan las manos como viejos amigos)   
Piedmon: (señala a Myotismon)   
Ken: Er... Jeje... Entonces era cierto lo que dijo LadyDevimon?! JAJAJAJAJA!!!!   
Piedmon: (gota)   
Iori: LO VEN?!?! KEN ESTA HACIENDO AMISTAD CON EL ENEMIGOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! NOS TRAICIONOOOOOOOOO!!!!!   
Cunde el pánico...   
Ken: Hey!!! Les dije que había cambiado de verdad!!!!   
El pánico sigue cundiendo.   
Miyako: Y yo que quería salir con eeeeeeeeeeeeeellllll!!!!!!! _   
Ken: (gota)   
Piedmon: Y que has hecho en estos tiempos Kaiser-kun?   
Ken: Er... me uní a los niños elegidos (gota)   
Myotismon: (Se despierta) Siiiiiiii? Puedo ser un niño elegido? Puedo puedo puedo?   
Dai y Tai: Claro!   
Iori: Bienvenido al equipo!   
Ken: ... tengo que tomar eso como un insulto?  
Iori: TU estabas haciendo amigos con el enemigo!   
Ken: (señala a Myo) Y el esta SALIENDO con el enemigo!!!   
Todos: (gota)  
Sora: Hay que perdonar esas cosas! Son errores que todos cometemos!   
Ken y Myo (caras de angelitos)   
Dai y Tai: De acuerdo Myotismon! Puedes ser un niño elegido, pero necesitas un emblema!!!   
Kari: Porque siguen hablando a la vez?   
Yama: Ha de ser el poder de los leeeeeeeeentes!!! Jeje...   
Myo: Un emblema...? Y de donde saco eso?   
Ken: Al menos yo tengo uno! ^^   
Tai y Dai: Tiene que estar basado en alguna característica positiva tuya!   
Myo: Deja ver...   
Autora: yo quiero ser una niña elegidaaaaaaaaa!!!!   
Yama: Oye! Aun me debes algo por lo de la reunión familiar!!!   
Autora: Olvídalo Yama! No me sacaras nada!   
Todos: (gota)   
Dai y Tai: Y que emblema tienes?   
Autora: IRRESPONSABILIDAD!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!   
Ken: Oye!   
Myotismon :Esa es una risa diabólica!   
Piedmon: Solo nosotros podemos usarla!   
Autora: Si? Lo siento!   
Iori: Y cuando te dejarás de aparecer en tus fics?  
Autora: NUNCA!!!   
Myotismon: Oye! Donde esta Angemon!?!?!   
Takeru: Y para que lo quieres?   
Myotismon: EL DERRUMB" MI PALACIOOOOOOO!!!!! _   
Patamon: yo no fui!!!!   
Myotismon: Ahí estas! Digievoluciona para que me las pagues!!!   
Tai y Dai: Los niños elegidos no pelean entre si!!!   
Myotismon: Tu y el se peleaban todo el día!! (señala a Tai y Yama)   
Patamon: De acuerdo!!! (pone cara de esfuerzo) Er... no puedo digievolucionar...   
Todos: OOOHHHHHHHH!!!!   
Izzy: (con su laptop) Hay una torre oscura cerca!!!   
Todos: (miran a Ken)   
Ken: (gota) YA LES DIJE QUE NO FUI YOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!   
Todos: AAAHHHHHHH!  
Ken: (gota)   
Autora: Ya Ken-chan!!! yo confío en ti!! (lo abraza)   
Ken: AAAARGHHHHHHH!!!!!   
Tai y Dai: Hay que destruir esa torre!!!!!   
Todos: SIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!   
Tai y Dai: VAMOS!!! (salen corriendo)   
Los niños (menos Ken) y Myotismon: Adelante!!! (salen corriendo detrás)   
Ken y Piedmon: (gota) 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un lugar lejos de la ubicación de la torre...   
Un grupo de niños elegidos esta frente a una roca que parece una torre...   
Y al parecer ninguno ha notado que no es una torre... ya que las únicas personas coherentes del lugar están ocupadas...   
Yama: Oye! cuantas visitas tiene mi sitio Izzy?   
Izzy: Espera que ya me fijo.  
Yama: Réstale una, no quiero saber de Jun.   
Tai y Dai: HAY QUE DESTRUIR ESA TORRE!!!!   
Sora: Que no se aburren de hablar a la vez?   
Myotismon: yo la destruiré! Para mostrar mi valor como niño elegido!!!! Látigo sangriento!!!! (comienza a golpear la "torre" como un tonto)   
Todos: Así se hace Myotismon!!!! (se sientan a ver el espectáculo) 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Piedmon y Ken siguen el camino hacia el lugar donde la verdadera torre se encuentra.   
Piedmon: y que ganas siendo un niño elegido?   
Ken: Er... me saco el cargo de conciencia de encima y gano fanáticos por ser el personaje torturado de la temporada.   
Piedmon: Al menos no tienes que peinarte así (señala su pelo)   
Ken: Argh... Tu eras mas torturado que Yamato...   
Wormmon: Ken-chan...? Crees que los demás hayan llegado bien?   
Ken: Quien sabe? Tenemos al híbrido cabeza-de-lentes "Daisuketaichi" En la cabeza... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dai y Tai: bien hecho Myotismon! Ya puedes ser un niño elegido!!!!   
Myotismon: SIIIIIIIIIIII? SÚPER!!!!!!!!   
Patamon: Patamon digivol... No puedo _   
Dai y Tai: Debe haber otra torre!!!!  
Izzy: JAJAJAJA!!!! EN ESTE SITIO DICE QUE SORA Y TAICHI ESTÁN ENAMORADOS!! Y EN ESTE QUE MIMI Y YAMATO!!! JAJAJA!!!   
Yama: Y en este dice Koushiro y Jyou!!!!   
Izzy: (gota)   
Todos: DEJA VER!!! (se acercan a la PC) 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto con el otro grupo...   
Piedmon: Espadas del triunfo!!!! (derrumba la torre)   
Ken: Hey Pied-san! Gracias!   
Piedmon: Oye! Tu siempre eras el alma de la fiesta!!!   
Wormmon: (piensa) Ken-chan me ha ignorado todo el día _   
Ken: Oye Wormmon! Que hay en tu mente?   
Wormmon: Wormmon digi...   
Ken: (gota) Er... Wormmon no te pongas molesto!!!   
Stingmon: Hey! Ahora puedo estar mejor!   
Piedmon: dame esos cinco!   
Stingmon: Eso!   
Ken: volvamos con el grupo... 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dai y Tai: AHI ESTA LA TORRE!!!! (otra piedra)   
Derrumban la piedra entre todos.   
Patamon: Ahora si!!!!   
Myotismon: Mi venganzaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! JAJAJAJA!!!!   
Angemon: Er... no es totalmente innecesario?   
Myotismon: NO!   
Angemon: Pero yo no derrumbe tu palacio!!!!   
Myotismon: Y tienes alguna coartada?   
Angemon: Yo estaba con TK!!!   
Takeru: Exacto!   
Myotismon: Entonces...   
Devimon: Er... me descubrieron!   
Angemon: DEVIMON!!!!   
Devimon: ANGEMON!!!! PORQUE NO QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO?!?!   
Todos: (gota)   
Angewomon: Ange-chan solo sale conmigo!!!!! (se lanza sobre Devimon)   
Angemon: (se pone rojo) no me llames así frente a todos!!!!   
Todos: (gota)   
Mientras tanto una voz misteriosa se puede oír sobre los alaridos de la pelea...   
Voz misteriosa: Takeruuuuuuuuuuu.... TK!!!!!   
Takeru: Quien me llama?   
Voz misteriosa: Ti Keeeyyyyyyy!!!!!!!   
Takeru: Uh...?   
Voz Misteriosa: Quieres jugar conmigoooooooooooooooo?   
Takeru: Puppetmon? Ya estoy grande para eso! Vete a buscar otro amigo!   
Puppetmon: _ Veamos... Iooooooooooooriiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Quieres jugar conmigoooooooooooooooo?   
Iori: NO!   
Puppetmon: Ni un poquito?   
Iori: NO!   
Puppetmon: Aburrido!!! (se va llorando)  
En eso es cuando Piedmon, Ken y Stingmon llegaron.   
Piedmon: Puppetmon? VUELVE AQUÍ!!! AUN ME DEBES TREINTA D"LARES!!!   
Myotismon: Pied-kun!!! Lo logre!!! soy un niño elegido!!!   
Piedmon: En serio?   
Myotismon: SI!!!! ^^  
Angewomon: (lleva a Devimon hasta dónde esta Myotismon) Y ahora que tienes que decir?   
Devimon: Angemon!! Aun puedes elegirme!!!   
Angewomon: NO ESO!!! (le golpea la cabeza)   
Devimon: Lo siento Myotismon yo derrumbe tu palaaaacio...   
Myotismon: No importa! Ahora soy un niño elegido! Y te perdono!   
Ken: Vaya que se lo tomo en serio...   
Stingmon: (gota)   
Autora: (aparece con Puppetmon) Oigan, esto es suyo?   
Piedmon: Oye! Me debes treinta dólares!   
Puppetmon: (le da el dinero) Ti Keeeyyyyyyy!!! no quieres jugar?   
Takeru: Ya déjate de eso!!   
Metalgarurumon: ALIENTO DE LOBO METÁLICO!!!!   
Puppetmon: porque de nuevo? (desaparece)   
Yama: nunca me aburro de hacer eso!

Owari!!!  
Por ahora MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Notas: Por supuesto que este no es un fic serio! es el comienzo de mi nueva serie, Myotismon el niño elegido.   
Un nuevo mal acecha el digimundo, y solo la unión de los niños puede detenerlo!! No te lo pierdas!!!  
Por cierto, JURO que no planeaba extender esto a una serie, pero se me ocurrió!! gomen nasai!!! 

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
Espero sus opiniones!!!  
El espíritu creativo de mi alma.  
Lina-chan  
dramata@adinet.com.uy 


End file.
